


this groupchat is cursed™️

by harlotspace



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, I love her, M/M, Marjorine - Freeform, Slow Burn, a little bit of tyde, jsgkhsgksj, like extremely slow burn, like frustratingly slow burn, one sided kyman, pls dont hate me, theyre all gay disasters, trans!Butters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlotspace/pseuds/harlotspace
Summary: basically your average south park group chat fic. it'll alternate between the story and gc messages. this is my first fic on this site, i hope you like it!im a sucker for south park ships so,,,, yeahaLSO] ]they are in 10th grade here





	1. tweek has anxiety

_Clyde Donovan _has added _Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Jimmy Valmer, + Token Black _to _**suck my balls™️**_

Craig Tucker: what the fuck

Clyde Donovan: WHATG DO YOU MEAN WHAT THEF CUK ITS A NCIE GROUPC CHAT 

Clyde Donovan: :'( your'e so mean creg

Jimmy Valmer: Hahahaha wtf Clyde

Craig Tucker: Why is the gc named "suck my balls™️"

Clyde Donovan: because that's what everyone in this gc likes to do B)

_Craig Tucker has left the chat_

Clyde Donovan: BITCH

_Clyde Donovan has added Craig Tucker to **suck my balls™️**_

Craig Tucker: I stg

Token Black: Oh wow a group chat

Jimmy Valmer: You already know it bb

Token Black: Where's Tweekers?

Craig Tucker: He has to work at his parent's store until 6:00.

Jimmy Valmer: Can we get an F in the chat fellas

Clyde Donovan: F

Token Black: F

Craig Tucker: F

Jimmy Valmer: I'm sure Tweek would appreciate it y'all :)

Clyde Donovan: LMAO of course Craig would know tweek's schedule

Token Black: LMFAO YEAH

Craig Tucker: wtf no he's my friend its not that hard to remember

Craig Tucker: Assholes

Jimmy Valmer: Hahahahahha

Clyde Donovan: Hey anyone wanna uhhhhhh

_Clyde Donovan has changed their nickname to **baller**_

Craig Tucker: What the fuck

Token Black: Wait how did you do that

_baller has changed Token Black's nickname to **The Pure One**_

The Pure One: Fair enough I guess.

_Craig Tucker has changed their nickname to **Craig**_

Craig: Don't you dare change it, Clyde

baller: ;)

_Jimmy Valmer has changed their nickname to **Slim Jim**_

baller: OH MY GOD

baller: jimmy........

Slim jim: mhm?

baller: will yuo,.... marrey me,e

Slim Jim: Miss me with that gay shit

Slim Jim: No offense Craig

_Craig has left the chat_

Slim Jim: Lmao he's just mad because it's true

The Pure One: Seriously how do you guys do that

The Pure One: And yeah hahaha

The Pure One: I think I got it hold on

_The Pure One has changed their nickname to Clyde is gay_

baller: NO

Clyde is gay: You just proposed to Jimmy.

baller: I said no homo

Clyde is gay: No you didn't?

baller: wait

baller: FUCK

baller: *******NO HOMO***********

Slim Jim: w-wait you don't love me????????? ;0;

baller: im sorry bAbe but only girls can hop on this ten inch pole

Clyde is gay: WHAT THE FUCK CLYDE

Slim Jim: im sobbing ;0; ;'(((((((((((( clyde how could u do this

baller: Sorry bab :)

Slim Jim: Though that is quite strange considering I heard from Stan that he saw you with SOMEONE last summer

baller: wait

baller: what

baller: HES A LIAR

baller: DONT LISTEN TO HIM

Clyde is gay: WAIT WHAT

_Clyde is gay has added Craig to **suck my balls™️**_

Clyde is gay: Sorry Craig but JIMMY SPILL THE TEA 

Clyde is gay: DOES CLYDE DO A GAY

Craig: wait WHAT

baller: stooooooooopppppp

baller: Stan is a fucking liar

baller: He was mad bc I dated wendy in 9th grade, for like a DAY

Craig: suuuure

baller: HEY how about we STOP because we r SPAMMING ur BOYFRIEND

Craig: STOP

Craig: I AM NOT DATING TWEEK

Craig: I swear to god

baller: sure

Clyde is gay: sure

Slim Jim: sure

Craig: Oh my god

_Tweek Tweak is online_

Tweek Tweak: whg42$%WHAT

Tweek Tweak: i amnOT datingn Craig oyu guys asr so mean >:(

Craig: SEE

Craig: Shut the FUCK up dickwads

Slim Jim: Wow so defensive, hmmm

Tweek Tweak: stoOOoooOOOoop,234,@#$#@opppp

Clyde is gay: I've gotta go boys, please keep harassing Creek

Craig: You can't give us a ship name you fucker

Tweek Tweak: WHATFDUSG THR EFUNVKCDNG ADJGSDKGJNADKGSJNHEFJGJGSKDN WHsT HTE FUCK

Slim Jim: AWW he's getting flustered

baller: so cute its my OTP

Tweek Tweak: stopp, im not gay and neither is cragig

baller: yeah u are

Craig: ^

Craig: WAIT NO MY MESSAge dIDNT SEND

Craig: I MEANT TO AGREE WITH TWEEK

baller: OMG

Tweek Tweak: wowww idk how to feel craig thatds very sweet i blushed

Tweek Tweak: lmaOO

Slim Jim: wow is Creek canon

Tweek Tweak: LMAOO]

baller: I think Creg died when u said that Tweek

Craig: Stop.

baller: nah

Tweek Tweak: GO TO BED GUYS

baller: it's literally 6:30

Tweek Tweak: that's way past ur bedtime clyde

baller: i set myself up for that one

baller: WELL I have to go anyway my dad has ppl over and he's yelling at me

Slim Jim: Ah same it's dinnertime

Slim Jim: Bye gays

baller: *tweek and craig

Tweek Tweak: MEAN

Craig: ^

baller: hahahahaha


	2. stan's group arrives, shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but like!!!!!! i wanna start this off by saying i cant believe ppl are already reading this. yall are so sweet, and im rlly sorry that im such a bad writer but ADHFJFNG  
it made my day when i saw some of u guys had commented!! tysm!!
> 
> i apologize for any grammar mistakes, its like midnight and im rlly tired haha
> 
> this one focuses around stan's group! i left it on a cliffhanger lmaoo
> 
> tell me if i should keep doing the diverting from the texting stuff, idk how to describe it, like the paragraph at the bottom  
like  
add actual writing  
DKJFFGN I CANT EVEN FORM SENTENCES  
BUT SHOULD I KEEP DOING THIS LEAVE A COMMENT OK MEME REVIEW 2019 GOODNIGHT GO TO BED

_Eric Cartman added Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, and Leopold Stotch to **crackheads**_

Kyle Broflovski: Oh god what

_Eric Cartman changed Kyle Broflovski's nickname to Jew_

Jew: Fuck you, fatass

_Jew changed their nickname to Kyle_

_Kyle changed Eric Cartman's nickname to Fatass_

Fatass: Ay!

_Fatass changed their nickname to The Coon_

Stan Marsh: Oh hahaha I remember that from fourth grade!

The Coon: It was epic, don't say a word, jew

Kyle: I actually hate you so much right now

_Kenny McCormick changed their nickname to Mysterion_

Mysterion: since we're on the page of old superhero aliases now

Mysterion: also BUTTERS change your NAME

_Mysterion changed Kyle's nickname to The Human Kite_

_Mysterion changed Stan Marsh's name to Toolshed_

_Mysterion changed Leopold Stotch's name to Professor Chaos_

Toolshed: Oh man, the memories haha

The Human Kite: where tf is butters

Professor Chaos: Sorry fellas, I'm here now! I had to do something

Mysterion: I'm something

The Coon: Gayyyy

Toolshed: Omg Kenny no

Professor Chaos: -__-

Mysterion: hahahahaha

The Human Kite: jesus CHRIST

_______Private Message (Kyle Broflovski to Kenny McCormick)_______

Kyle Broflovski: So

Kyle Broflovski: You and butters huh

Kenny McCormick: oh my god kyle NO

Kenny McCormick: I was JOKING

Kenny McCormick: you know i would never pass up an opportunity for a sex joke

Kyle Broflovski: LMAO SUUUURE]

Kenny McCormick: ok fine i just

Kenny McCormick: pls. go. die

Kyle Broflovski: SO I WAS RIGHT

Kenny McCormick: i will fucking murder you if you breathe a word of this to anyone else

Kyle Broflovski: My lips are sealed :D

Kenny McCormick: So

Kenny McCormick: You and stan huh

Kyle Broflovski: Blocked and reported

Kyle Broflovski: but like seriously dude, you know you can talk to me any time right?

Kenny McCormick: ik its just embarassing

Kyle Broflovski: wanna call, bro?

Kenny McCormick: shut UP im coming over to ur place, unlock ur window

Kyle Broflovski: ITS 11:30 MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME KJDFKFSNGKDFSDGSAG KENNY NO

Kenny McCormick: too late, look outside

Kyle almost tripped over his rug rushing to pull back his curtains, where, lo and behold, was Kenny McCormick with his face pressed up against the glass, hanging onto a nearby tree branch for dear life.

"What the fuck, Kenny?" Kyle scoffed as he hurried to open his window so the blonde wouldn't fall and break his neck. Kenny climbed in, grinning toothily at Kyle, who groaned inwardly at being open to doing this. Kenny plopped himself down on the ginger's bed, spreading his arms wide open and letting out a sigh of relief. 

"You have no fucking idea how hard climbing that tree was. I would have rather knocked and dealt with the wrath of your mom instead." He pulled his signature orange parka off, leaving him in a black t-shirt and jeans. He stretched, and, much to Kyle's dismay, rested his muddy boots on the neatly made bed.

"Get your feet off my bed! And just tell me about Butters, dumbass. I'm too tired for your shit." Kyle retorted, only half-joking. He had pulled an all nighter yesterday studying for a math test, and he didn't want to have to clean his room for the fifth time this week.

"Wow, you're cutting right to the chase, huh?" Kenny sighed. "I don't know. I mean, obviously I know I'm pan, or whatever, but he's just... so nice? And sweet, and pretty, and.. fuck. I don't know." 

The blonde ran his hands through his hair, now red in the face and clearly embarrassed. Kyle snickered inwardly at how Kenny was reacting to talking about his crush. 

Kenny had been with lots of people in the past, the majority of them female, but he had never been this flustered at talking about romantic feelings before. It was rare to see Kenny act like this, or even show any depth of emotion besides being tired or joking around. It was still a little unnerving to have a wholehearted talk with him, but Kyle felt sort of honored that Kenny was opening up to him.

"Do you think you'll tell him how you feel?" Kyle hesitantly asked. Kenny's head snapped up, his eyes huge.

"No way man! I have to get over this. He's one of my best friends, and plus, he wouldn't be interested in me. I think he's bi but- AAUGH."

Kenny groaned and grabbed a pillow, burying his face into it.

"This sucks. Why do I have to feel like this.. this is so weird."

Kyle couldn't hold back a snicker this time. "Dude, it's just a normal crush! This isn't weird or unusual for anyone at all!"

At that, Kenny groaned even louder.

Kyle felt a buzzing in his pocket, to see that the group chat had been spamming their phones for almost an hour now.

He scrolled through the messages, his eyes wide.

"Uuhh, Kenny? You might want to check the group chat..."


	3. ur mom gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAFJSDFKN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG SCHOOL HAS BEEN KICKING MY ASS  
like  
literally  
kicking my ass  
i got shoved into a locker lmao yay
> 
> but!!!!!!!!!! enjoy  
i ahte my writing
> 
> edit: also sorry this is so short, my knee is sliced to fucking bits and i have a killer headache but hsdjd im gonna update a loNG one tomorrow so buckle in

Kenny paced around Kyle's room, his phone buzzing against his ear. Finally, Cartman accepted his call.

"Hello?"

"CARTMAN. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"Sorry Kinny, you'll have to specify--"

Kenny cut him off, steaming.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE THAT?"

There was whispering on the other end, and finally Cartman replied,

"Sorry Kinnyyy, this is a bad time. I'll call you back-"

And with that, he hung up.

Kenny slammed his phone down in frustration. 

He was going to _kill __Eric Cartman._

** _crackheads_ **

The Coon: **_[Image sent]_**

The Human Kite: Oh my god

Toolshed: AHDF WHAT THE FUCK CARTMAN

Toolshed: IS THIS REAL

The Human Kite: Kenny's going to kill you oh my god he's here and he looks pissed

Toolshed: Notice how butters and kenny are strangely silent :)

The Coon: They can't appreciate my work of art :^D

The Human Kite: ew that emoji no

The Coon: stfu jew

_Mysterion has left the chat_

Toolshed: aw sick you made kenny leave the chat

The Human Kite: you bastard

_Professor Chaos has left the chat_

Toolshed: add them back and spam the picture

The Coon: YES NO HOMO BUT I LOVE YOU FOR THAT STAN

Toolshed: :)

Butters blushed as Cartman added him back to the chat and started rapidly sending a certain picture- what was it, you may ask?

Cartman had photoshopped a picture of Butters and Kenny.. kissing. With their tongues. Without shirts.

"Hamburgers... I'm going to smash my phone if this keeps going on.."

He threw his phone back on his bed tiredly, only to hear it buzz again. This time, with a text from Kenny.

_Kenny ❤️: _oh my god block cartman block cartman block cartman

_Kenny ❤️: _i hate him so much im going to die this is the day i die leo do you understand

Butters snickered at Kenny's texts, and typed out a reply, "_Alrighty. He sure is annoying, Ken. Best to block him."_

However, before he did it, he went back into the group chat and saved the cursed photo to his phone, blushing whilst doing it.


	4. im so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which cartman and clyde are the best stepbros and kyle is ooc and concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!!!!!!!!! sorry for not updating for so long!!!!!!!! been dealing w a lot of personal problems for....... half a year. lmao im so sorry  
but here is a very crappy chapter that i squeezed out to let u know that the fic is not dead for all the people who are still reading
> 
> edit: okay i reread the first three chapters and ? they are so cringey? i am so sorry. i'll probably revise them once im fully finished

_Clyde Donovan added 9 people to **Covid-Crushers**_

Token Black: Another group chat?

Craig Tucker: Clyde. 

_Clyde Donovan changed their name to Zoom crasher_

Zoom crasher: uwu?????? yes?? crai?g

Craig Tucker: Stop.

Zoom crasher: WELL we all needed something to focus on during self-imposed jail so

Tweek Tweak: DUDE IT'S NOT SELF IMPOSDE???? DONT GO OUTSDE YOU COULD SPREAAD IT TO OTHERS

Tweek Tweak: OH GOD DID YOU GO OUTSID

Craig Tucker: Tweek, calm down. It was Clyde's failed attempt at a joke.

Tweek Tweak: HHGNH

Zoom crasher: >:(

Zoom crasher: Moving on

Zoom crasher: did u guys.. enjoy.. our prank on garrison

Token Black: I would normally lecture you on interrupting class but to be honest Mr. Garrison deserved it.

Stan Marsh: Wait hold on I hate garrison but what did he do in the first place

Craig Tucker: Oh great. The other ones are here.

Craig Tucker: He was referring to the fact that Garrison moved into the primary teacher for our grade due to our shitty class

Stan Marsh: Ohh

Zoom crasher: ≧◉ᴥ◉≦ yes and, as the kids say, we **punked **him good Right eric?

Eric Cartman: hell yeah ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)

Zoom crasher: (¬‿¬)(¬‿¬)(¬‿¬)

Eric Cartman: (👍≖‿‿≖)👍 👍(≖‿‿≖👍)

Zoom crasher: (⊙.⊙(☉̃ₒ☉)⊙.⊙)

Kyle Broflovski: Dear God. Please stop

Eric Cartman: ノಠ_ಠノno

Zoom crasher: (╥︣﹏᷅╥)(╥︣﹏᷅╥)no

Kenny McCormick: wait, i skipped the zoom class, what happened

Eric Cartman: "skipped" being codeword for having shitty wifi *cough* poor boy *cough*

Kenny McCormick: wow so astute

Kenny McCormick: just tell me and stop being a dick

Zoom crasher: IT WAS GLORIOUS

Zoom crasher: So you know how me and Eric's parents are engaged??? and we've been staying w him to save money?

Eric Cartman: Yes, I must admit I was a little standoffish at first-

Zoom crasher: You tried to suffocate me with a pillow my first night there

Craig Tucker: hahaha I remember that it was funny

Zoom crasher: SHUT UP CRAIG

Eric Cartman: SHUT UP CRAIG

Eric Cartman: -BUT

Eric Cartman: We put our differences aside and prepared the greatest prank ever

Zoom crasher: So you know how in 8th grade Eric had a mystery relationship with a hacker? and we thought it was all bullshit?

Eric Cartman: JOKES ON YOU GUYS IT WASNT, IT WAS REAL

Zoom crasher: We enlisted the help of mystery babe to, at first, d-doss garrison

Zoom crasher: But then they offered to full out control his screen

Eric Cartman: Obviously we took that opportunity ●ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟヽ)♪♪(ノﾟ∀ﾟ)ノ●

Zoom crasher: AND THE END RESULT WAS THIS VIDEO BEING PLAYED ON FULL BLAST THE ENTIRE ZOOM CALL: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyU5k8w9tDs&t=10s>

Stan Marsh: AN ONISION MELTDOWN VIDEO?? DEAD MEME

Kyle Broflovski: i wish he was dead lmao

Eric Cartman: Don't we all

Eric Cartman: ANYWAY it was hilarious and garrison was pissed

Craig Tucker: best part is he won't suspect you and clyde at all

Zoom crasher: YEA

Zoom crasher: Wait

Zoom crasher: Why wouldnt he

Craig Tucker: because you two are the dumbest people in the class

Eric Cartman: FUCK OFF CRAIG

_Eric Cartman has removed Craig Tucker from Covid-Crushers_

Butters Stotch: Jeez, you all shouldn't joke about the coronavirus. It's really serious...

Kenny McCormick: yeah it does not feel good to die of it

Butters Stotch: Yeah.

Butters Stotch: Wait what?

_______________________________________________________

_Direct Message from Kyle Broflovski to Eric Cartman_

Kyle Broflovski: Hey dude how are you holding up

Eric Cartman: Fuck off jew, i'm not a charity case. im fine

Kyle Broflovski: Jesus, sorry, I was just checking

Kyle Broflovski: will your medication get mailed to you?

Eric Cartman: None of your goddamn business, I regret ever letting you find that out anyway

Eric Cartman: ...

Eric Cartman: No. It isn't being shipped during the quarantine

Kyle Broflovski: .. fuck dude that's not good. how much do you have left

Eric Cartman: NONE. OF. YOUR. BUSINESS. I AM GOING TO BLOCK YOU. 

_______________________________________________________

_Direct Message from Kyle Broflovski to Kenny McCormick_

Kyle Broflovski: Kenny can you please make sure cartman will be safe

Kenny McCormick: of course. you know ol mysterion, ill save the day

Kyle Broflovski: It's just?? idk? We were finally getting along, then I found his prescriptions and I just don't want him to fuck up due to a shitty virus

Kenny McCormick: he'll be fine. we went for years unmedicated as a kid, maybe he can handle it for a few more months?

Kyle Broflovski: It's months though.. 

Kenny McCormick: there's really not much else we can do, unfortunately

Kyle Broflovski: I guess so.

_______________________________________________________


	5. everyone is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit finally happens
> 
> sorry for not updating lmfao,, school is finally over and i finally have little to no stress on my plate. fun fact about the author, they had to file a restraining order against someone who was harassing them during quarantine because i got threatened and chased irl when i was going on a walk and it was lowkey traumatizing. so like...... fun. we love transphobia and death/sexual assault threats hahahhhhh......................hahh..........................hah
> 
> also!!!!!!!! might add art once i figure out how to do it

_ **Covid-Crushers ** _

_ **Clyde Donovan renamed Covid-Crushers to Gay time oh bippity boy** _

Clyde Donovan: happy pride month gays!!!

Token Black: oh yeah! hell yeah me and clyde bout to be allies as hell since like.. everyone else here is some form of gay

Eric Cartman: lmfao what no clyde is bi as hell

Clyde Donovan: WH???

Clyde Donovan: No i'm not??

Eric Cartman: What about your fucking obsession with rodrick heffley in the first three movies?

Clyde Donovan: I-

Clyde Donovan: THAT WAS 

Clyde Donovan: I SHARED THAT WITH YOU IN CONFIDENCE ASSHOLE

Eric Cartman: lmao sorry. but honestly who wouldnt go gay for him

Kyle Broflovski: Who the hell is Rodrick Heffley

Stan Marsh: KYLE WHAT????? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW

Stan Marsh: **_[image sent]_**

Kyle Broflovski: Ohhh that guy

Kyle Broflovski: He kinda looks like you

Eric Cartman: wow clyde x stan is real???

Clyde Donovan: NO

Stan Marsh: NO

Token Black: im dying wghat

Eric Cartman: wghat

Kyle Broflovski: wghat

Stan Marsh: wghat

Clyde Donovan: wghat

Token Black: HEY NO THIS IS BULLYISM

Craig Tucker: just woke up to 24 text messages thanks

Craig Tucker: i hate the group chat name

Clyde Donovan: damn homophobic much?

Craig Tucker: i'm gay how can i be homophobic

Craig Tucker: wait no

Craig Tucker: aw fuck nvm yeah im gay

Token Black: Wow I'm soooo surprised

Stan Marsh: congrats dude

Craig Tucker: fuck off when are you coming out as a queer stan darsh

Stan Marsh: HEY WTF

Stan Marsh: i thought everyone already knew i swing both ways

Stan Marsh: like clyde

Clyde Donovan: do NOT

Stan Marsh: lol sorry for telling the truth

Eric Cartman: imagine being gay i could never

Eric Cartman: never ever

Kyle Broflovski: cartman

Kyle Broflovski: you literally do drag and talk about boys with stan's sister all the time

Eric Cartman: proof?

Eric Cartman: and if i was gay could i say "i like gi-"

Eric Cartman: i like gir-

Kyle Broflovski: LMAOOO IM

Eric Cartman: *gags* g-gir-

Eric Cartman: I like g-

Clyde Donovan: WHAT THE HELL HE JUST RAN TO THE BATHROOM AND IS ACTUALLY THROWING UP

Stan Marsh: oh my fucking god

Token Black: CHANGING THE SUBJECT FOR OBVIOUS REASONS-

Token Black: Where's Tweek been? he's usually pretty active

Craig Tucker: oh god

Craig Tucker: his parents are making him work amidst a pandemic

Craig Tucker: and they wont give him a mask because it's "too much money"

Craig Tucker: i mailed one to him so it's okay

Kyle Broflovski: Oh jesus. His parents are horrible. Coffee shops aren't even that essential how are they still open

Craig Tucker: yeah he told me they're getting like one customer every two days only

Craig Tucker: there's really no point but they're just putting him in danger and obviously he's very fucked up over it

Tweek Tweak: HELLO I SAW MY NAME

Tweek Tweak: got a break ! finally !!

Tweek Tweak: yeah adding onto what craig was saying i hate it here im literally going to gEt covid-19 and die

Tweek Tweak: I WOULD USUALLy be in shock and panicked over this but ive accepted my death

Craig Tucker: noooooo

Tweek Tweak: dw ill see u in hell <3

Craig Tucker: <3

Tweek Tweak: <3333

Clyde Donovan: STOP FLIRTING IN THE GC

Token Black: what just happened


	6. rodrick heffley is stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh bippity boy!
> 
> (I WAS REALLY REALLY HESITANT TO ADD MARJ IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE LIKE....... um. idk how people would respond. but if u dont like it then just feel free to stop reading bc i kinda want to self project onto marj)
> 
> there's gonna be art next chapter hope the 2 people who keep up on this are excited <333
> 
> (SORRY THIS IS SHORT BTW)

_ **Gay time oh bippity boy** _

Craig Tucker: can we PLEASE change the gc name

Tweek Tweak: I like it lmfao it makes me laugh

Craig Tucker: ugh ok fine

Clyde Donovan: SIMP

Craig Tucker: Don't be FUCKING RUDE

Kenny McCormick: oh bippity boy! creek time

Tweek Tweak: DO NOT

Marjorine Stotch: Um... I'm really sorry, fellas, I'm gonna have to leave the chat. Add me back later?

Kenny McCormick: ok, will do marj! <33

_Marjorine has left the chat_

Tweek Tweak: Wait, Marjorine? I'm confused

Kenny McCormick: OH UH

Kenny McCormick: she's pretty open about it rn but yeah she's trans

Kenny McCormick: realized that the body issues and mental anguish was dysphoria n stuff so she came out :))

Kenny McCormick: so like. pls support her jffhgggnjhg

Tweek Tweak: OH! That's cool! My cousin is a trans guy and he tells me about dysphoria sometimes

Clyde Donovan: FINALLY A CHICK IN THE CHAT- 

Clyde Donovan: -BUT MARJORINE WHEN U GET BACK JUST KNOW WE SUPPORT U AND LOVE U .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

Eric Cartman: hell yeah trans rights

Craig Tucker: yeah! we support you marjorine no matter what

Stan Marsh: ditto! and also kyle got his phone taken away but he would say the same thing

Token Black: Yeah!! I'm so glad she opened up to us and is cool and open abt it

Token Black: but why did she have to leave the chat?

Kenny McCormick: sjdkgfkjdkj not a good reason um

Kenny McCormick: idk all of it but. like.

Kenny McCormick: yknow how PC principal left town in like 9th grade

Kenny McCormick: well there have been no out trans kids lately bc the town is like. suuuper against it now for whatever reason. maybe bc pc principal pushed it so much but also followed terf ideals

Kenny McCormick: so her parents are .. not supportive at all. and they found this gc and thought we were pushing our "sinful lgbt agenda" on her

Token Black: Lmao cap? her father is gay

Eric Cartman: yeah i literally saw him on grindr once

Stan Marsh: WHY do you have grindr you're 16

Eric Cartman: to scope out the other underage gays hiding on there. ive already found 2

Eric Cartman: itll be 5 dollars for me to tell you who they were

Clyde Donovan: I know who they are LMAO it would surprise you

Stan Marsh: ok i really dont want to know pls stop

Craig Tucker: clyde

Craig Tucker: youre one of them

Clyde Donovan: DO NOT. I SWEAR TO GOD> THE ONLY REASON I EVER DOWNLOADED IT WAS TO MAKE A FAKE RODRICK HEFFLEYT ACCOUTN

Clyde Donovan: and i picked up a LOT OF DUDES

Clyde Donovan: 

Clyde Donovan: Look! The man is attractive as hell

Eric Cartman: no he looks like stan

Eric Cartman: like... creepily like stan what the hell

Tweek Tweak: stan is rodrick heffley lmao

Stan Marsh: hey hey this is harassment im NOT RODRICK HEFFLEY

Craig Tucker: he's the new rodrick heffley

Craig Tucker: you know

Craig Tucker: this guy

Craig Tucker: 

Stan Marsh: NO NO I TAKE IT BACK IM THE FIRST ONE

Tweek Tweak: too late lmaO fkgjskdGSJKFGDFKGJ

Stan Marsh: i hate it here


End file.
